As the fates decree
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Robin had been captured by Joker, and a week later Batman received a cassette with a song. Yeah, I know...but story is much better than summary. PLEASE READ A/N "HOW IT STARTED..." (read inside) BECAUSE IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

Well... yeah, it's not prologue or chapter 1, but it's something you should or, more correctly, you must to read to don't ask silly questions in the future.

Okay. Let's do it.

Hello there! My name is Alice S. le Hill (Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer) and this is my unique project "As the fates decree" (at least for now, maybe I'll change the title. Who knows...) But at first I'll tell you how it started...

And as you already recognized all this madness started from the moment, when I've written and published song "Oh, little bird". Then jasmine nightshade asked me to write a story, based on that idea. And I just couldn't say "No". It should have begun like any other fanfic and there wasn't anything unusual, except one moment, the moment when Bats receives a 'message' from Joker. That moment was a kind of reference point. And further events, actions were supposed to depend of kind of ending. And as jasmine nightshade  chose, there should be two endings: good and bad. And I have already written chapter 1 (85%) and some drafts of next chapters...but everything's changed.

There were two reasons: 1) an old idea for IMAA that soon was forgotten because I couldn't find anyone like Joker in this show; 2) Heavy Rain.  
Yeah, Heavy Rain. One of my friends mentioned this game and I just wanted to learn more. The thing, which I've liked so much, was the fact that the fate of characters (events, epilogue) depends of our choice. So I've gotten an idea.

How often (after we read some story) we want to take a part in it? How often we write our own ideas for the story in reviews and how often writers or don't care about our point of view, or they already can't change anything in this story, or they don't have free time on their readers? Well, "As the fates decree" is another type of stories because it's not just a story...but it's a kind of a game. There will be at the minimum 5-6 reference points, that will affect our main characters (Batman, Joker, Robin), events and epilogue. Depending on your choice (which of thoughts, actions you've chosen) events will turn to bad or good. The **_'reference point'_** will be at the end of some chapters (you'll notice it - bold&italic). There will be a number (the number of reference point) and letters (at the minimum 4 letters). 5*4=20 Yeah! At the minimum 20 different epilogues! To choose, you should write number and letter at the end of your review (for example, RP#1: "Good chapter. Plz update soon. 1C") or PM me (for example, RP#1: Subject: Reference point #1. Message: 1A)

When we'll reach the first epilogue, I ask you to change one letters and actions will start from reference point you've changed.

Well, I hope that you already want to read it. Don't worry! Chapter 1 will be published on this week (honestly!).

See ya soon,

Alice S. le Hill


	2. Apologies

My apologies, I haven't written for a very long time. I know that I shouldn't make excuses to you, but I just want to let you know the reasons of your waiting.

Too many ideas. It's awful when you don't have any ideas. But it's even worse when you have about hundreds ideas and you can't realize even 1-2 of them! I start to work on one idea, and then at fixed moment I 'stumble' and can't continue. I try to write but other ideas disturb me, don't let me to concentrate on current problem. And even if I succeed in completing some story/chapter, when I reread it... I understand that it's not good enough to be published.English language. Yeah, due to the fact that english isn't my native language, it's difficult to me to write my stories in english. Although I try. Every chapter, every story, they're not just product of my imagination but they're also a result of work with dictionaries and translators. And it takes pretty much time.Well... I think that this reason will remain a secret because it's connected with my private life.

So, please, forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I make you wait. I don't like this fact as much as you do. But... I just can't do anything about it. Oh, if there was a magic in the world, I guess,... I know, that everything will be all right, that I'll make it... But there's no magic in the world. At least not today there isn't...

But I hope that work on (russian version of FanFiction) will help me. It's always help when you're working in your native language. So one day I'll come back. I can't tell you when this day will come. Tomorrow? A week later? A month later? Who knows... Right now I just can say that this day will come. Just don't forget me, wait and believe.

Yours,

Alice Stark le Hill

(Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer)


End file.
